


Waiting by the Phone

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Oliver and Felicity have taken to having phone calls every night before bed. Some of them are steamier than others. (post-6x01)





	Waiting by the Phone

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by and dedicated to sara (gothsmoak), nelly (smoakqueenz), and moni (muslimsmoak). love you ladies ♥
> 
> this fic was inspired by the little phone call at the end of 6x01

Felicity stared at her phone as if it would make it ring faster. It was Oliver’s turn to call. Not like they had to take turns. They weren’t children on the playground. They were grown adults. She could call him. But she didn’t want to interrupt his time with William. His time with his son was so precious, he had to be so careful, and she didn’t want to ruin it. It was just this happened to be her favorite time of the day.

Their dating life had been somewhat put on hold because of William. She didn’t fault the boy. It was okay. She understood that he needed time to adjust before introducing his dad’s girlfriend into the picture. They had lunch dates and once in awhile an actual date, but it was slow going. Instead of letting distance form between them again, they took some time out of their night, every night, and spoke to each other on the phone. There was something about curling up in bed and listening to Oliver’s voice. Some nights she fell asleep mid conversation, but she couldn’t help it. Exhaustion and the comforting sound of his words was enough to lull her to sleep. He always told her he didn’t mind and her little snores were cute.

But she totally didn’t snore.

Felicity rolled over on her back and took her phone with her. She lay in bed in nothing but her panties and a tank top. Moments later her phone began to ring. Oliver’s name and picture lit up her screen. She couldn’t stop the giddy feeling that washed over her.

“Hi,” she said barely letting it get to the second ring.

He chuckled, “Hello. Were you waiting for me?”

“Maybe.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” she could hear his bright smile in his voice.

“Oh?”

“Mhmm.”

She had a feeling she knew where this was going. The nights where they talked were nice, but these nights were fun. Especially when they weren’t able to physically spend time with each other. She missed him so much, but she was more than willing to be patient.

“What are you wearing?”

A thrill went through her. “Hardly anything,” she breathed out.

“You really were waiting for me…”

“You know I miss you,” she practically whined.

“I do know, baby,” his voice became low and husky, “Tell me how much.”

“Oliver,” she moaned, “I’m aching for you. I’m so wet…. dripping. I need to feel you inside of me.”

“Shit,” he let out a groan of his own, “I miss your beautiful body, Felicity, I want nothing more than to be buried inside of you. I promise soon.”

“Soon?”

“I swear if I have to climb your balcony I will. Just a couple of hours everyone else will be fine. And I can bend you over that couch….”

His voice and his words sent a shiver up her spine. “Fuck,” she groaned.

“Fill you from behind.”

“Oh, Oliver… I’m so wet…. so fucking wet.”

“Touch yourself.”

“My fingers don’t feel as good as you,” she whined.

“Just think about me the way I think about you,” he grunted, “I’m stroking my cock thinking about your sweet pussy, so warm and tight… fuck.”

Felicity dragged her fingers down her slit, collecting the immense amount of wetness on her fingertips. She craved Oliver’s touch more than anything. Wanted to feel him filling her like he promised.

“Tell me more,” she whispered, “Tell me what you want to do to me.”

“Besides fuck you over the couch? Watch that perfect ass each time I thrust inside you. Or move my hands over your body. Squeeze your breasts. You always moan so loudly when I get a little rough…”

“Yes,” she slipped two fingers inside of herself and slowly began to pump in and out.

“And when I find your clit. A little pinch… a little tug,” he groaned and she could tell that he was getting closer to completion.

She took her drenched fingers and dragged them to her clit. In quick circles, she rubbed the engorged nub. The image in her mind was so perfectly clear. She could see herself bent over the back of her couch, her skirt scrunched up over her ass because there just wasn’t enough time to get clothing off. Oliver’s thick cock deep inside of her, stretching her walls. His hand squeezing her ass, digging his fingers into the tender flesh, leaving little fingerprints. She loved it.

“Oliver…. Oliver…. Oliver!” she shouted as her body trembled.

“Felicity!” he shouted back.

She kept her fingers moving until her muscles threatened to give out. Her fingers loosely gripped the phone, but she could still hear Oliver’s panting breath on the other side.

“You better…. make good…. on that promise…. buster,” she breathed out into the phone.

He gave a tired laugh, “I will never break a promise to you, Felicity.”

“Good,” she sighed happily and leaned back into her pillows.

“I love you,” he said softly.

She smiled, “I love you too,” she was quiet for a heartbeat or two, “You should get some rest. I heard the Mayor has a busy day ahead of him.”

“Yeah, that guy is always busy as hell.”

She giggled, “Lunch tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

“I’ll see you then.”

“Good night, Felicity.”

“Good night, Oliver.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
